Phineas y Ferb: Todo es Posible
by VivynKat
Summary: El tiempo pasa y las cosas cambian. Y al cometer un error, todo puede parecer perdido, sobre todo si influye en las personas que quieres, y en el ser que más amas. Pero cuando se tiene una luz propia que ayude a vencer los obstáculos, TODO ES POSIBLE.
1. Disclaimer On

**Disclaimer On:** Los personajes originales no me pertenecen. Sólo los que he creado para el desarrollo de esta historia.

Cabe resaltar una advertencia: la historia lineal de Phineas y Ferb ha sido alterada al gusto del autor, para poder desplegar la historia a su agrado.

Sin más que decir, disfruten de esta historia.


	2. Phineas y Ferb: Todo es Posible

Phineas y Ferb: Todo es Posible


	3. Prólogo

Prólogo

A la edad de tres años, uno no le presta mucha atención a lo que tiene alrededor. Y mucho menos cuando lo que tienes alrededor es lo que más tratas de ignorar.

Nunca supe exactamente lo que ocurrió. Tampoco es que me llame demasiado la atención. Simplemente, a estas alturas de mi vida, prefiero no recordarlo. Aunque, a los tres años, ¿quién no querría saber dónde estaba su mamá?

Recuerdo que no lloraba. Nunca lo hacía. Apenas hablaba. Mi familia estaba preocupada, porque a esa edad un niño común y corriente habla bastante. Pero me hacía entender perfectamente con mis gestos y expresiones. Aún así, mi familia seguía preocupada, simplemente porque no lloraba.

Un año pasó así, volando. Y era como si me hubiera encerrado al mundo, formando una especie de caparazón a mi alrededor. Y yo todavía no sabía dónde estaba mi mamá. Sabía que se había perdido, pero no sabía en dónde. La última vez que la vi me había preparado galletas.

Las primeras semanas la busqué por toda la casa; debajo de la cama, detrás de la nevera, e incluso dentro del clóset donde el monstruo de lana verde vivía. Nunca le tuve miedo al monstruo. Era bastante tranquilo para ser una bestia peluda. Pero dejé de hablarle cuando creí que se había llevado a mi mamá.

Con el año que pasó sin tener amigos y sin mencionar palabra alguna, mi padre me dio una propuesta que, debido a mi corta edad, no podía rechazar. Íbamos a una aventura a una tierra desconocida, e íbamos a ir en una ave gigante. Eso fue lo único que me emocionó, aunque nadie lo podía notar.

Despedirme de mis abuelos no fue difícil, porque no sabía lo que estaba haciendo en esos momentos. Mi padre me compró una bandera pequeñita, muy bonita, que me gustaba mover con el viento.

Y la sensación de volar fue grandiosa. Sentía que a lomos de aquel gigantesco halcón, podía llegar a la China, o incluso a Egipto. ¿Y por qué no? ¡También a la luna! Pero nada de aquello lo demostraba en mi rostro. Y luego de unos minutos, sentía cómo mi mamá se iba cada vez más y más lejos. Y a la edad de cuatro años, supe que no la volvería a ver.

Comencé a llorar en silencio. Mi padre no lo notó porque estaba durmiendo. Y mirando por la ventanilla, lloré y lloré durante todo el viaje. Y al aterrizar, parecía como si no me hubiera pasado nada.

Era ya de tarde cuando llegamos a una casa. Una bonita casa, debería agregar. Aunque no tan bonita, porque en ella no estaba mi mamá.

Noté que mi padre estaba nervioso. Saliendo del carro, me tomó en sus brazos y me dio la banderita de nuevo, con al cual comencé a jugar distraídamente.

Entrando a la casa, noté que el griterío de una pequeña niña. Estaba corriendo por todos lados de la casa haciendo un escándalo. Lo único que pude notar en ese momento era una mancha roja yendo de un lado a otro. Mi padre y yo nos quedamos en la entrada de la casa, mirando distraídamente el lugar.

Fue cuando una mujer de cabello rojizo nos recibió. Se veía bastante agradable. Mi padre seguía temblando de los nervios, y yo no sabía por qué.

Ella misma se presentó. Mi padre comentó que su nombre le combinaba. La mujer nos dio la bienvenida a su casa. Y nos llevó a la sala, donde la niña que vi antes estaba parada junto a un pequeño niño de aspecto simpático. Mi padre me colocó en el suelo, donde me quedé quieto e inexpresivo observando a los dos niños frente a mí. La niña sonreía sin parar, y el niño me saludó alegremente. Volteé mi cuerpo y oculté mi rostro en los pantalones de mi padre. La mujer y mi padre se arrodillaron a mi lado, y me voltearon asegurándome que todo estaría bien.

Y ocurrió que la niña empujó ligeramente al niño hacia mí, mientras que yo sentía como mi padre y la mujer hacían lo mismo conmigo.

El niño se acercó a mi balbuceando palabras de saludo, mientras yo me acercaba a él lentamente, como con precaución. Sintiendo algo en mi mano, noté que el niño pelirrojo tenía agarrada la banderita conmigo, mientras me sonreía. Aquello logró aflorar una sonrisa a mi rostro, luego de un año entero de ser inexpresivo. Y eso llevó a que mi padre y la mujer linda rieran de alegría. Nuevamente vi a mi padre llorar, pero ahora sonreía mientras lo hacía.

- Me alegro que la primera impresión entre ellos haya sido buena.

- Pues, con algo de tiempo, estoy segura de que se llevaran bien.

Los adultos y la niña fueron a la cocina, y yo me quedé en la sala con el niño pelirrojo, quien comenzó a halarme de la mano y me sentó en la alfombra.

- Tu cabello es de un color gracioso – comentó el niño con risas, a lo que yo señalé a su propio cabello -. Lo sé. El mío también lo es.

Y siguió riendo. Me presentó a su mascota, un pequeño pato verde con cola de ardilla... ¿o era de castor? En ese momento no sabía que se trataba de un ornitorrinco, y que no hacían gran cosa. Pero me pareció una mascota magnífica. Durante un rato, jugamos con mi banderita y su pato-ardilla. Lo increíble era que yo no había pronunciado palabra desde que llegué a la casa. Pero eso no parecía molestarle al niño pelirrojo.

- Oye, no me has dicho tu nombre. Yo soy Phineas.

Me lo quedé viendo un rato largo, sin expresión alguna. Su nombre era algo extraño para mí, además de su forma de hablar. Muy distinta a la mía y a la de mi padre, incluso a la de mis abuelos. El niño se me quedó viendo preocupado, casi triste.

- Me llamo Ferb – le contesté, a lo que el niño me contestó con una sonrisa que se vio reflejada en su mirada.

- Dime, Ferb, ¿tú tienes mascotas? – negué con la cabeza -. Oh. Bueno, Perry puede ser tu mascota también.

La niña pelirroja volvió a aparecer en la sala, corriendo por toda la casa. Volteé mi rostro hacia el niño, quien comenzó a reír.

- Ella es Candace, mi hermana mayor. ¿Tú tienes alguna hermana mayor? - a lo que nuevamente negué con la cabeza.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Las galletas estarán listas dentro de poco!

- ¡Si! ¡Galletas! ¡Gracias, mami! – exclamó con alegría el niño - ¿Te gustan las galletas? – me preguntó, pero yo solo pude que esta vez bajé el rostro con tristeza. El niño se acercó más a mí, viéndome preocupado -. Ferb... ¿Qué ocurre?

- Yo... perdí a mi mamá... – confesé, mientras unas pocas lágrimas caían de mi rostro. El niño me miró preocupado, pero se levantó de golpe, con una expresión decidida en su rostro.

- ¡Puedo ayudarte a buscarla! ¡Seremos grandes exploradores!

- No... – susurré, y me sorprendió que el niño lograra escucharme -. Yo ya la busqué y... sé que no la encontraré nunca...

El niño volvió a sentarse a mi lado, y me abrazó ligeramente. Aquello me sorprendió. ¿Qué tenía aquel niño que hacía que sintiera total confianza hacia él? Ni siquiera había llorado frente a mi familia cuando me comentaron que mi mamá se había perdido para siempre. Pero el abrazo de aquel niño me hacía sentir... un poco más tranquilo.

- Ferb... – levanté mi rostro para verlo, y noté que me miraba amistosamente -. Yo no tengo problema en compartir mi mami contigo.

- Pero ella no es mi mamá... – comenté.

- Supongo que no – dijo el pelirrojo -, pero podría ser tu mami.

- Bueno, chicos. Aquí tienen las galletas y un vaso de leche. Tu papá me ayudó a hacerlas, Ferb. Me dijo que estas son tus favoritas.

- Sólo espero que a Phineas y a Candace también les gusten – aclaró mi padre.

Y todos comenzamos a comer galletas. La mujer me sentó en su regazo, y me dio las primeras galletas de la bandeja. Recuerdo que estaban bastante ricas, aunque su sabor fuera distinto a los que se hacían en mi casa. Sentado entre los brazos de aquella mujer, me sentí seguro por primera vez en más de un año. Su aroma era agradable, y su voz cálida. Las risas de los dos niños me hacía sonreír. Escuchar a mi padre reír nuevamente me hacía sentir feliz.

Pero no parecía ser suficiente. Había algo en mi interior que me carcomía, y el pelirrojo parecía haberse dado cuenta. Ya era de noche, y toda la familia salimos al patio trasero a ver el cielo nocturno. No había muchas estrellas. En casa de mis abuelos se podían ver todas las constelaciones.

- Sonríe.

Volteé sorprendido, y vi que el pelirrojo me sonreía. Se acercó a mí lentamente. Me tomó de la mano, y comenzó a correr por todo el patio riendo alegremente. Luego de un rato, nos detuvimos bajo un pequeño árbol recién plantado en el patio.

- Tenemos todas las tardes que queramos. Eso me dice mi mami. Tenemos el espacio que queramos en este patio. Y ahora tengo un nuevo hermano – comentó el pelirrojo.

- Pero... ¿qué importa eso? ¿Qué se hace con todo eso? – pregunté extrañado, recibiendo por enésima vez aquella sonrisa deslumbrante por parte del otro niño.

- Imaginación. Con ella, podemos hacer lo que queramos. Ser lo que queramos – el pelirrojo alzó sus manos, cuando de repente unos haces de luz iluminaron el cielo con estrellas de todos los colores -. Tengamos imaginación, Ferb. Por eso, sonríe.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron por la maravillosa visión que se desarrollaba frente a mí. Aquella noche fue mágica, y nunca la olvido. Fue la noche en que conocí a mi nueva madre y a mi hermana. La noche en que mi padre y yo obtuvimos un nuevo hogar. La noche en que, por primera vez en mi corta vida, sonreí de pura felicidad.

Volteé a ver el reloj digital en mi mesa de noche. Eran las cuatro de la mañana. Hoy era el día de los Fuegos Artificiales de Danville, y sería la octava vez que lo vería en mi vida.

Un sonido vago al otro lado de la habitación me hizo sonreír. Aquella noche fue cuando conocí a Phineas Flynn. Hacía ocho años que inició el vínculo entre nosotros. Y fue cuando volví a sonreír, sólo porque él me lo pidió.

Suspirando de alegría, me arrebujé nuevamente entre mis sábanas, abrazando a Perry el ornitorrinco entre mis brazos. Cerrando finalmente mis ojos, lancé un suspiro al resto de la noche.

- Gracias por darle magia a mi vida, Phineas...


	4. Capítulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Era increíble cómo las cosas habían cambiado a lo largo del tiempo. Y eso es todo lo que se necesita: tiempo.

El verano había quedado atrás, y la escuela secundaria había comenzado nuevamente. Muchos lo recibieron como algo bueno, muchos otros no. Pero Phineas Flynn se veía desesperado por empezar.

- La verdad es que no te entiendo, Phineas – comentaba su hermana Candace, mientras lo llevaba en auto a la escuela -. Creí que preferías el verano.

- Claro que sí. Pero Candace, ¿quién podría resistirse al encanto de la escuela secundaria, con las clases de educación física, las matemáticas y las electivas?

- No me la como, Phineas – le dijo su hermana, incrédula -. Odias las matemáticas. Además, ¿no era en verano cuando tú y Fe...?

Candace se cortó al notar la expresión entre desesperada y triste de su hermano. Regañándose mentalmente, Candace dejó el tema de lado.

Hacía dos veranos que todo había cambiado radicalmente. Ella había entrado en la Universidad de Danville para estudiar Literatura y Escritura. Su mejor amiga Stacy Hirano estaba preparándose para ser Organizadora de Eventos. Y su novio Jeremy Johnson estaba estudiando Abogacía, y trabajaba a medio tiempo con su banda en algunos locales y en el centro comercial.

Los tres eran estudiantes residentes de la Universidad. Eso significaba un miembro menos en la casa Flynn-Fletcher. Y no es todo. Sus padres habían ascendido en el negocio de ventas de antigüedades, y sus dos hermanos menores estaban estudiando en la Escuela Secundaria de Danville.

Sus hermanos menores. Candace volteó a ver nuevamente a su hermano, quien seguía viendo por el vidrio del auto con expresión perdida. La joven veinte añera suspiró. Las cosas más extrañas estaban pasando desde hace un par de años. Lo impensable había ocurrido: Phineas y Ferb no eran tan unidos como antes.

Candace trató mil veces de interpretar cuándo fue que todo había comenzado, pero le era imposible. Quizás era cuando Isabella se le declaró a Phineas, y éste pasó un tiempo sólo con ella para recompensarle la negación rotunda que le dio en cuanto a ser novios. O también puede ser luego de las remodelaciones de la casa, con la cual ambos hermanos dividieron su habitación para tener cuartos separados. O posiblemente fue que Ferb comenzara a pasar más tiempo con su novia, que era cuatro años mayor que él. Aquello no le agradaba nada a Candace, pero al parecer a sus padres no les importaba la situación. Y Candace la conocía: la joven estudiaba Biología en la Universidad de Danville.

Pero lo que más le dolía a Candace era que Phineas y Ferb no hacían las cosas que la volvían loca en épocas de verano. Ambos hermanos ya no pasaban tiempo juntos. A veces ni se trataban. Y parecía que eso sólo le molestaba a ella. Y a Phineas también, claro estaba.

Llegando a la escuela, Phineas se despidió de su hermana. Fue a paso lento hacia los casilleros, y se preparó para su primera clase.

La tristeza de la mañana no se le había pasado del todo. Phineas sentía que había decepcionado a todo el mundo. A pesar de que siempre hablaba demasiado, no estaba muy animado la mayor parte del tiempo. Sus calificaciones en la escuela no eran las mejores. En literatura y ciencias naturales era bastante bueno, pero apestaba en matemáticas.

Su relación con sus amigos no era del todo mala. En su clase tenía a Baljeet y a Buford como compañeros, mientras que su hermano Ferb se hallaba en otra clase junto a Isabella.

- Buenos días, tonto.

Phineas no se molestó en contestar. Ya estaba acostumbrado al trato rudo que Thaddeus tenía hacia él. Y sí, Thaddeus estaba en su clase, mientras que su hermano Thor estaba en la clase de otro de sus amigos: Django Brown, el pequeño artista. O así es como todo el mundo le llama. Y con razón: el joven tenía un talento espectacular al momento de hacer pinturas, esculturas o manualidades.

Otra cosa más: Isabella, luego de cansarse de la falta de atención que Phineas tenía hacia ella, logró centrar su cariño hacia Django. Phineas se alegró por ellos, no pudiendo evitar sentirse muy aliviado.

Nunca entendió por qué no podía sentir lo mismo hacia la joven futura periodista. Era como si todos esperasen que ellos dos estuviesen juntos, como si fuera cosa del destino o algo así. Muchos dijeron que Isabella tardó mucho en declarársele. Sus amigas denotaron a Phineas como insensible. El pelirrojo trató de no inmutarse ante todo aquello. Quería a Izzie, pero sólo como amiga. Y le molestaba que Buford creyera que la verdadera razón era que Phineas era un robot que el nerdo de Ferb había construido para no sentirse solo. Premisa a la que, par de años después, Thaddeus añadiría que era un robot con el cual se cansó de jugar y dejó botado a su suerte.

A la hora del almuerzo, Phineas se sentó junto a Baljeet y Buford, esperando a que el resto del grupo llegara de clases.

- Sólo digo que un dinosaurio-buldog podría ganarle a tu gato-araña – comentó el robusto joven.

- No lo creo, bravucón. Mi gato-araña escaparía de las fauces de tu bestia gracias a su velocidad – comentó el joven indio.

- Lo que sea.

Phineas no les prestaba atención. Buford y Baljeet siempre tenían esas conversaciones tontas sobre criaturas extrañas que peleaban entre sí, y cuál le ganaría a cuál. Concentrado en su cuaderno de dibujo, el pelirrojo no notó cuando el resto del grupo había finalmente llegado.

Todos conversaban animadamente. Todos, excepto Phineas. Isabella se le quedó viendo extrañada, sabiendo lo que le ocurría al joven Flynn.

- Deberías hablarle.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido Phineas, levantando su mirada de unos no muy agradables brócolis.

- Digo que deberías hablarle a Ferb. Hace tiempo que ustedes dos no hablan. Y están sentados prácticamente uno frente al otro.

- Qué tonterías dices, Izzie. Ferb y yo si hablamos.

Isabella decidió ocultar su gesto de fastidio al pelirrojo, y siguió comiendo su almuerzo. Mientras, Phineas miró un poco hacia su derecha, diagonal a él, donde Ferb escuchaba animadamente la conversación entre Django y Baljeet. Suspirando pesadamente, Phineas se levantó de la mesa y se fue a preparar para su siguiente clase.

Física. Qué diversión. A Phineas le encantaba la teoría y las prácticas de esta materia, a pesar de la cantidad de ecuaciones y ejercicios matemáticos que tenía.

El laboratorio de física estaba organizado en mesones, donde tres estudiantes podían sentarse cómodamente. Phineas, como siempre, se sentó junto a la ventana al lado de Buford y Baljeet, y se concentró en mirar el patio de la escuela, tratado de ignorar todo a su alrededor.

- Bueno, estudiantes – comenzó a decir la profesora de la materia -. No podré venir el resto de la semana, así que decidí darle esta clase de una vez a mis tres cursos. Traten de organizarse un poco para que todos podamos entrar.

Los otros cursos de noveno grado entraron al laboratorio. Isabella fue la primera en entrar, y se sentó junto a Django y Thor. Thaddeus se emocionó al ver a su hermano, pero tuvo que sentarse en el mesón de Baljeet, Buford y Phineas, debido a que al lado de su hermano se había sentado Ferb. Thaddeus no desaprovechó la oportunidad para insultar al joven peliverde, pero éste le ignoró olímpicamente el comentario.

- Muy bien, estudiantes. Espero que se hayan leído la lección que tocaba para hoy. Les haré algunas preguntas para verificar que lo hayan hecho.

La clase se tornó aburrida. Los estudiantes sentían la pesadez de la atmósfera debido a la cantidad de personas que había en el laboratorio. Phineas seguía mirando por la ventana mientras dibujaba vagamente en su cuaderno. Cuando de repente sintió un codazo por parte de Buford.

- Oye, cara de nacho. La profesora te preguntó algo.

Phineas se quedó sorprendido al notar la cantidad de gente que había en el salón. No estuvo pendiente cuando la profesora mencionó que tenía que darle clases a todos juntos. Es más, no estuvo pendiente de nada durante toda la clase.

- ¿Y bien, Flynn? – preguntó la profesora.

Todos en el laboratorio lo estaban viendo, pero el pelirrojo siguió estático. Thaddeus trató de contener una risa, e Isabella y Baljeet se pegaron en la frente ante el comportamiento de su amigo. La profesora suspiró.

- Otra vez distraído, ¿no, Phineas? – comentó resignada a la profesora, logrando sonrojar al adolescente -. Te pregunté si sabrías dar un ejemplo a la lección de hoy.

La lección de hoy. Phineas la había leído, claro que sí. Era bastante responsable. Sabía que la lección tenía que ver con la electricidad y el magnetismo. ¿O era solo la electricidad?

Asintiendo en silencio, Phineas se levantó de su puesto y caminó hacia la pizarra. Tomando una tiza, se quedó observando el muro verde por un par de minutos.

Todos los de su clase sabían lo que iba a pasar a continuación. El joven Flynn se quedaría un rato contemplando la pintura verde, para luego sufrir una especie de conversión en su actitud. Para ello, Baljeet se quedó viendo el reloj de su muñeca, confundiendo al resto de los estudiantes que no pertenecían a su clase, incluyendo el resto de los miembros de su grupo.

- Y... – empezó a mencionar el indio, recibiendo una mueca por parte de Thaddeus -. ¡Ahora!

- ¡Es bastante sencillo! – explotó Phineas, haciendo que todos en el salón dieran un salto de sorpresa -. Lo único que hay que hacer es tomar en cuenta los factores y aspectos de...

Y así fue por unos diez minutos, hablando sin parar, dando el ejemplo que la profesora tanto quería. Thaddeus trató de ignorar la situación, mientras que el resto de los estudiantes miraban la situación con admiración.

Los que más se emocionaron, sin demostrarlo demasiado, eran Isabella y Django.

- Hacía tiempo que no lo veía así – comentó el joven artista,

- Ese es el Phineas que conocemos... – susurró Izzie, volteando su rostro para ver a Ferb.

Éste estaba inexpresivo como siempre, pero Isabella lo conocía bastante bien como para notar el ligero temblor de mejillas que el peliverde tenía en aquel momento. Era obvio que estaba anonadado por el comportamiento de su hermano.

- Y si colocamos esta tracción aquí, entonces podremos...

- ¡Phineas, Phineas, Phineas! – exclamó la profesora, logrando acallar al pelirrojo, que se la quedó viendo inexpresivo -. Lo estás haciendo otra vez.

- ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó incrédulo el joven, haciendo que los de su clase ahogaran una ligera risa.

- Te estás emocionando demasiado, y no paras de hablar.

- Ah... Lo siento... – dijo con vergüenza el joven Flynn.

- Bueno... – siguió la profesora, viendo con atención las ecuaciones, gráficos y dibujos realizados por el estudiante -. Creo que está bien tu ejemplo. Y bastante... completo, debería decir – la profesora se volteó a mirar al resto de sus estudiantes -. ¿Alguien está en desacuerdo con lo planteado por Flynn?

Phineas se quedó viendo la pizarra tratando de buscarle algún error a su trabajo, sin tener mucho éxito. Ignoró el sonido de una silla al moverse y de unos pasos acercarse hasta donde él estaba. Momentos después, saltó de sorpresa al notar que cierto joven peliverde tomaba una tiza y comenzaba a corregir unos pocos números por uno y otro lado.

Phineas comenzó a respirar con dificultad, sintiendo cómo su garganta se cerraba. Hacía bastante tiempo que se sentía así cada vez que estaba cerca de tener una oportunidad de convivir con Ferb. Supuso que se trataba simplemente porque tenía miedo de empujar aún más a su hermano, alejándolo más de él.

Ferb terminó las correcciones, y se quedó parado mirando expectante al pelirrojo. De la nada, Phineas comenzó a saltar nuevamente, dando indicaciones a Ferb de nuevos cálculos y posibilidades dentro del ejemplo. A su vez, Ferb daba propuestas en su modo silencioso.

- Eh... ¿Chicos?

- ¡Shhh! – acalló Isabella a la profesora -. Déjelos un momento. Esto es genial, y hacía tiempo que no lo hacían.

- ¡Y gracias a esta palanca se puede lograr el efecto con éxito! ¡Genial, Ferb! ¡Creo que ya sé lo que va...!

El pelirrojo se cortó repentinamente. No terminó la frase. No quería terminarla. Era simplemente muy doloroso para él. Hacía más de dos años que no la decía, y se había acostumbrado a ello.

En tiempo justo, sonó la campana que indicaba el final de las clases. Todos los estudiantes comenzaron a salir. La profesora felicitó a los hermanos, y Ferb tomó sus cosas y salió apresurado del salón. Baljeet se fue a sus cursos de estudios avanzados y Buford a la práctica de football. Los únicos que se quedaron en el salón haciéndole compañía a Phineas fueron Isabella y Django.

- ¡Oh, Phineas! ¡En verdad lo siento! – comentó la joven judía.

- Si, amigo. Sentimos mucho esta situación.

- Está bien – les comentó el pelirrojo, forzando una sonrisa en su rostro -. Todo está bien.

Más tarde, Phineas entró a su casa saludando a sus padres. Se fue directo a su habitación, y cerró la puerta. Tiró su bolso a una esquina de la habitación, y se tiró en la cama hecho un ovillo.

Momentos después, entro su mascota Perry. Al escuchar unos sonidos ahogados, el ornitorrinco se subió a la cama de su dueño, llevándose una ligera sorpresa: Phineas estaba llorando.

No era la primera vez que Perry veía a Phineas llorar, y sabía perfectamente la razón. Le dolía ver cómo un joven tan alegre como su amo se había vuelto tan triste y callado. Perry odiaba ver a Phineas llorar. Acercándose a su rostro, el ornitorrinco se acurrucó junto a su amo, tratando de calmarlo. Phineas lloró y lloró hasta la hora de la cena.

No, no era verdad. Había mentido. No todo estaba bien.


	5. Capítulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

Phineas Flynn estaba claro que lo suyo era imaginar cosas. Tener ideas, sí. Llevarlas a cabo... no del todo cierto. Podía pensar en las más grandes e innovadoras invenciones. Pero quien lograba recrearlas en lo material y hacerlas funcionales era su hermano Ferb Fletcher. Con el que no trataba mucho desde hacía un par de años.

Era por eso que Phineas prefería la época de escuela. Allí podía distraerse con facilidad, y olvidarse de aquellos fantásticos días de verano.

- Cielo, ¿quieres acompañarme a buscar el disfraz de tu padre para el baile de recaudación de fondos para los bomberos de Danville?

- Tengo clases, mamá.

- Lo sé, hijo. Me refería a cuando volvieras.

Phineas no le respondió, y volvió a ver el diseño de un auricular magnificador de audio que había dibujado aquella mañana antes del desayuno. Otra maravillosa idea que no se llevaría a cabo.

- ¡Ay! ¡Esta tonta cosa se volvió a dañar!

Phineas se volteó a ver en qué estaba su madre. La pelirroja estaba golpeando con las manos el artículo Bluetooth que su padre le había regalado para atender las llamadas de su celular mientras conducía.

- ¿Qué le ocurre?

- Ah... Tu padre tuvo una buena idea al regalarme esto, pero no contó con que soy algo mala usando este tipo de cosas. Creo que vino defectuoso o algo así.

- ¿Me lo permites? – preguntó el pelirrojo, recibiendo el aparato de su madre.

- No sabía que tenías conocimiento sobre estas cosas, hijo.

- No lo tengo – respondió el joven, mirando atentamente el aparato en sus manos.

- ¿Crees que el vaso de agua que le derramé accidentalmente hace unos días lo haya dañado?

Phineas le dirigió una mirada incrédula a su madre, cuando de repente notó que algo entraba en la cocina. O más bien alguien.

Ante una simple vista de su hermano entrando, Phineas sintió que sus manos comenzaban a sudar, y el auricular de su madre se resbaló de sus manos. Tratando de disimular la situación, el joven pelirrojo lo tomó rápidamente del suelo y lo ocultó en su bolsillo.

- Buenos días, Ferb.

El joven inglés saludo a su madre con un gesto silencioso, y le dirigió una mirada confundida a su hermano ante su reacción nerviosa. Tomando una tostada del montón en el mesón, Ferb salió de la cocina rumbo a la escuela. Cuando se fue, Phineas lanzó un suspiro de alivio.

No entendía lo que le ocurría. No era la primera vez que el pelirrojo se ponía nervioso cuando se hallaba en una habitación con su hermano. Claro, almorzaban juntos en la escuela y a veces cenaban en familia en casa. Pero había más gente a su alrededor en esas situaciones.

Phineas trató de descartar aquellas sensaciones, y se dirigió a la parada de autobús para ir a la escuela. Aún llevaba el auricular de su madre en el bolsillo. No era que se le había olvidado dárselo. Más bien, planeaba convertirlo en el magnificador de audio que había diseñado. O al menos, lo intentaría. Era más bien como una especie de prueba que se impuso a sí mismo; crear algo sin ayuda de Ferb. Más específicamente: crear algo que funcionara sin ayuda de nadie.

Con lo que no contaba era con el tiempo. Y para ello, decidió tomar los tiempos libres durante la escuela, además de la tarde de aquel día.

- "Lo siento, mamá. Pero no podré acompañarte a recoger el disfraz de papá esta tarde".

Y el día pasó bastante rápido. Durante la clase de Educación Física, Phineas tenía un plan. Había avanzado bastante en el magnificador de audio, pero aún faltaban ciertos detalles.

Aquella clase tocaba volleyball. Y los capitanes escogidos fueron Buford e Isabella, como siempre. Era bastante divertido ver cómo ambos se peleaban por los jugadores al momento de crear sus equipos. Los más pedidos eran las chicas de campamento de Isabella, Thor y Ferb. Django era bastante lento, y Thaddeus siempre perdía el tiempo en regodearse en lugar de jugar. Y Phineas... siempre se distraía durante los juegos, aunque no era tan malo como Django.

Pero aquel día, Isabella tenía un plan. Lo malo de aquel plan era que no se lo había contado a Buford. Y mientras Isabella había escogido a Phineas para su equipo, tenía que pelear con Buford para ver cuál de los dos se quedaba con Ferb.

- ¡Dije que él es mío, y es mi turno de elegir, Van Stomm!

- No tan rapido, rosadita. El peliverde bretón tiene que estar conmigo.

- ¿Acaso me llamaste rosadita? – gruñó Isabella, poniéndose roja, causando que todos a su alrededor se distanciaran de ella.

- Oye, Bella, ¿no te parece que no tiene importancia? – comentó Django.

- ¿¡Cómo que no tiene importancia! ¡Me llamó rosadita!

- Lo oí, lo oí. Pero... yo hablaba de Ferb... Si lo aceptas, uno de nosotros tendrá que quedarse en el banco... – respondió temeroso el joven artista.

- Quiero que Ferb esté en mi equipo, Django, por cierta razón en específico.

- ¿Qué sería...?

- Hermanos, jugando, unidos – dio pistas indirectas la joven a su novio, quien no lograba comprender nada, a lo que Isabella suspiró resignada y susurró enojada -. Quiero que Phineas y Ferb jueguen juntos. Ya sabes, para unirlos más.

- ¡Ohhh! ¡Eso! Pero aún así alguien tendrá que quedarse en el banco.

- ¡Yo lo haré!

Sin esperar respuestas, Phineas se sentó en el banco tranquilamente. Al notar las miradas vacías de sus amigos, sonrió con timidez. Isabella lanzó otro suspiro de frustración con un exclamado "me rindo", llamando al inicio del juego.

Phineas aprovechó el tiempo para continuar con su invento. Creía que lo tenía casi listo, y podría probarlo antes de la cena.

Con lo que no contaba Phineas era con que aquella cena era en realidad el día de los Fuegos Artificiales de Danville. Lo que significaba recibir a muchos invitados en el patio trasero de su casa para una barbacoa. Lo que significaba ayudar a su madre a tener todo preparado para la hora del espectáculo de fuegos artificiales.

Los invitados iban llegando de a poco. Ya la mayoría de sus amigos estaba allí. Phineas seguía trabajando en el auricular, cuando sintió que alguien le llamaba.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Buford?

- ¡Jamás creerás quién vino a la fiesta!

- ¿Quién?

- ¡Suzy Johnson!

- ¿La hermanita de Jeremy?

- ¡El terror! ¡El terror, te digo! – gritaba Buford, zarandeando a Phineas.

- ¿No crees que exageras un poco?

De repente, alguien corría hacia ellos llamándolos, estampándose contra ellos. Phineas nunca se había sentido tan fastidiado en su vida.

- ¡Jamás creerán quién vino a la fiesta!

- ¡Oye! ¡Esas son mis líneas, nerdoso! – exclamó Buford.

- ¡Ops! Lo siento, grandote.

- Ah... ¿Quién vino a la fiesta, Jeet? – preguntó aburrido el pelirrojo.

- ¡El terror! ¡El terror, les digo!

- No me digas. ¿Suzy, la hermanita de Jeremy? – preguntó a modo de burla el joven Flynn.

- ¿Esa pequeña ternura? No.

- ¿Entonces quién?

Baljeet hizo una pausa de suspenso, mirándolos con los ojos desorbitados.

- Irving...

- ¡Ah! ¡Nooo! – ahogó un grito Buford.

Phineas decidió permanecer callado. No quería ofender a sus amigos, así que simplemente decidió dar media vuelta y alejarse de ellos. Iba a dirigir su atención nuevamente al auricular, pero algo le había llamado la atención.

Al patio estaban entrando Ferb con su despampanante novia Vanesa Doofenshmirtz. Ambos hacían buena pareja, había que admitirlo. Aunque muchos se preguntaban cómo era posible que una joven de veinte años saliera con un adolescente de unos quince años. Phineas sabía la respuesta: para las mujeres, Ferb tenía una especie de aura irresistible y bastante atractiva. Algo que podía atrapar incluso a cualquier mosca.

Mientras entraban al patio, Ferb se sacudió la mosca que le venía acosando desde hacía rato. Phineas notó cómo muchas de las chicas con las que estudiaba, la mayoría chicas exploradoras del grupo de Isabella, suspiraban ante la llegada de Ferb, para más tarde lanzar gemidos de tristeza al notar cómo el joven inglés le ofrecía su brazo a la chica veinte añera.

- ¿Qué crees que haces, lombriz?

Phineas saltó de la sorpresa al notar que su hermana Candace se había acercado a él sin que se diera cuenta de ello.

- Eh... ¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí parada?

- Lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de lo que tramas – le contestó cortante su hermana.

- ¿Lo... que tramo? – preguntó nervioso Phineas.

- Si. ¿Qué crees que haces con ese auricular y esas herramientas?

Phineas se volteó a ver lo que tenía en las manos, y soltó una risa nerviosa.

- Espero que no estés haciendo otro de esos inventos tuyos.

- No, claro que no. Solo trato de reparar el bluetooth de mamá.

- Claro...

- ¡Hola, Phin! – saludó Jeremy, en rescate del joven pelirrojo al tratar de alejarlo de su novia -. Cielos, ¿por qué estás tan rojo?

Mientras Jeremy se llevaba a Candace, Phineas levantó sus manos para tocar sus mejillas, las cuales estaban calientes.

- "Qué raro. ¿Por qué me habré sonrojado?"

- ¡Phineeeeaaas!

Phineas lanzó un grito de exclamación al notar que era asfixiado por un par de brazos alrededor de su cuerpo que lo levantaban y sacudían.

- ¡Me alegro mucho de verte! ¡Te extrañé tanto! ¡No sabes cuánto! ¡Pero ahora estoy de regreso y nunca más me alejaré de ti! ¡Seremos los mejores amigos!

Phineas trataba de quejarse, pero no podía. Aquellos brazos le habían expulsado todo el aire de los pulmones. Sólo suplicaba mentalmente que alguien llegara a salvarle.

- Suéltalo ya, Irving. No lo dejas respirar.

Phineas recuperó el aliento luego de un rato. Al menos, el mareo ya se le había pasado. Frente a él se hallaba nada más y nada menos que Irving, el niño que los acosaba a él y a su hermano durante el verano cuando hacían sus inventos. Se había mudado fuera de Danville por el trabajo de sus padres, pero al parecer ahora estaba de regreso. Qué alegría.

Su salvadora fue Isabella, quien estaba tomada del brazo de Django. Baljeet y Buford se hallaban ahí también, viendo con lástima al pelirrojo.

- Vaya... Hola, Irving – saludó Phineas.

- ¡Qué bueno es verlos a todos nuevamente!

- Y nosotros nos alegramos de verte a ti también, Irving – contestó con aburrimiento Isabella.

- ¿Y dónde está el atractivo Ferb? – preguntó el chico con anteojos, recibiendo miradas sorprendidas de todos mientras se alejaba del grupo.

- ¿Atractivo... Ferb? – repitió nerviosamente Phineas.

- Bueno... Tiene un mechón de su cabello guardado en algún lado, eso está claro – comentó Isabella.

- Qué raro es ese chico – dijo Django, recibiendo señales afirmativas del resto del grupo.

- Oigan, ¿dónde está Perry?

La noche siguió su rumbo normal. La gente disfrutaba de la carne asada y de la música. Phineas había decidido dejar a un lado el auricular de su madre. Según él ya estaba terminado, pero no funcionaba. ¿Y qué esperaba? Para que algo de lo que él diseñara lograra funcionar tenía que recibir la intervención mágica de Ferb.

Irving se hallaba saltando de un lado a otro, espantando a todos los presentes. Ya había saludado a Ferb y a la chica gótica con la que estaba. Según él, ellos dos no pegaban para nada. Ferb era tan perfecto, que se merecía a alguien igual de perfecto. Y aquella chica estaba definitivamente fuera de la lista.

Ahora estaba tratando de localizar a Phineas nuevamente. Lo que no sabía era que el pelirrojo se estaba ocultando de él con ayuda de los otros. Saltando dentro de la casa, Irving encontró sobre la mesa un auricular bluetooth de celular. Lo recogió con curiosidad, y lo dio vuelta entre sus manos. Parecía un auricular, pero con agregados extraños y luces parpadeantes. Entonces, cayó en cuenta. ¡Se trataba de otro invento de Phineas y Ferb! Llevando el auricular consigo, Irving salió al patio a esperar la llegada de los fuegos artificiales.

Y era el momento. Dentro de unos minutos, los fuegos artificiales estallarían. Phineas y sus amigos se sentaron cerca del árbol del patio esperando el evento. El pelirrojo no pudo evitar bajar el rostro con tristeza. Fue cuando sintió que Isabella colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, mirándolo con comprensión.

- Lo siento, Phineas.

- Está bien – aseguró el joven -. Al menos está con su novia.

Los minutos pasaban, y pareciera que hubiera una especie de retraso. Nadie entendía por qué. Ese evento era siempre puntual con lo que hacía. Fue cuando Phineas sintió que alguien se sentaba a su lado, y se sorprendió al notar que se trataba de Ferb. El pelirrojo le ofreció una expresión confusa, a lo que el inglés le dio una sonrisa y se apoyó con su hermano hombro contra hombro en el tronco de árbol que había sido testigo de las maravillas que ambos hermanos habían logrado en sus vidas. Phineas no pudo evitar sonreír a su vez, volteando el rostro al sentir que sus mejillas volvían a estar cálidas.

Y comenzaron los fuegos artificiales. Todos estaban maravillados ante el espectáculo de luces y colores. Cuando estaba terminando, hizo aparición el menos esperado.

- ¡Oh! ¡Ahí estás, Perry! – comentó Linda.

- ¡Qué espectáculo!, ¿no, muchachos? – dijo Lawrence a sus hijos.

- ¡Phineas! ¡Encontré tu invento! ¡Lo tengo aquí en...AHHHHH!

Irving se acercaba corriendo al grupo Flynn-Fletcher con el auricular de Linda en sus manos, cuando tropezó contra el ornitorrinco Perry. Tratando de conservar el equilibrio, Irving dejó caer el auricular, el cual chocó contra el suelo disparando un rayo que dio de lleno a Phineas en el rostro.

Minutos después, Phineas recobraba la conciencia. Frente a él, encontró las miradas preocupadas de sus amigos y familiares.

- ¡He, he! ¡Lo siento mucho, Phin! ¡No era mi intención!

- ¡Largo de aquí, Irving! – exclamó Isabella.

- ¿Estas bien, hijo?

Phineas se incorporó en el suelo, y lo lamentó en seguida. Las náuseas que sentía eran impresionantes. En el cielo aún explotaban los fuegos artificiales de la noche de Danville, pero todos estaban preocupados por el estado del joven pelirrojo.

Linda salió corriendo a buscar algo de beber para Phineas, e Isabella y las chicas de campamento comenzaron a revisar si estaba bien físicamente.

Ferb se hallaba a su lado con el auricular bluetooth en su mano. Él fue uno de los pocos que notó el rayo extraño que había salido del aparato para darle de lleno a Phineas en el rostro.

- ¿Se pondrá bien? ¿Fue mi culpa? – preguntaba sin parar Irving, tratando de obtener visión del joven Flynn, pero Buford y Django impedían que se acercara.

- ¡Aléjate de aquí, fenómeno de cuatro ojos! – exclama Buford.

- ¡Puedo ayudar! ¡Déjenme ayudar! ¡Ferb, diles que me dejen ayudar! – contestaba desesperado Irving.

Ferb se encontraba examinando el rostro de su hermano en busca de alguna señal de que el pelirrojo se encontraba bien. Escuchando las palabras de Irving, volteó los ojos con fastidio y suspiró resignado.

- Será mejor que te vayas, Irving. Ya has hecho bastante – dijo el peliverde con su distintivo acento inglés.

El mencionado se calmó y, lanzando una última mirada triste, se alejó del lugar. Ferb continuó mirando a Phineas, preguntándole silenciosamente qué había ocurrido. Pero Phineas parecía estar perdido en algún lugar del espacio, porque no parecía estar consciente del mundo que le rodeaba.

Linda llegó con Lawrence a traerle un vaso de agua a su hijo menor, tratando de hacerle reaccionar. Ferb se levantó lentamente y, mirando el auricular bluetooth con sospecha, se lo metió en el bolsillo. Más tarde le echaría un vistazo.

Phineas logró recobrar lentamente la noción de la realidad, pero aún permanecía sentado en el suelo del patio debido al ligero mareo que tenía. Recordó un haz de luz muy fuerte que le daba en los ojos, pero nada más. Luego de unos minutos, sus padres decidieron ayudar a recoger todo lo que estaba en el patio. Phineas se quedó contemplando la escena de Ferb despidiéndose de Vanessa.

El joven pelirrojo escuchó un gruñido a su lado, y se volteó para encontrar a su mascota Perry. Que... sospechosamente le miraba con incredulidad y preocupación, además de... Ya va, ya va. ¿De cuándo aquí los ornitorrincos tenían miradas de preocupación, o miradas de algún tipo?

- Ese niño Irving no es muy listo a pesar de ser un nerd. Claro, que eso no tiene nada que ver con lo listo.

Los ojos de Phineas se abrieron de la impresión. "¿¡Que qué!".

- ¡Vaya! Ese rayo extraño te pegó bastante fuerte. No tienes muy buena pinta, Phineas.

Aquello era suficiente para hacer que Phineas volviera a perder el conocimiento.


End file.
